Ave
by DobleWhammy
Summary: Y sus plumas se volvieron el abrigo, que con tanto anhelo, su alma buscaba. Un instante de libertad.


*****Ave*****

_**(**__Y sus plumas se volvieron el abrigo, que con tanto anhelo, su alma buscaba. Un instante de libertad.__**)**_

*****Ave*****

Como saben algunos, okey, nadie. Estoy en la universidad, lugar donde a los jóvenes como yo, los toman del cogote y le introducen información a través de jeringas, aparatos de alta complejidad y nos obligan a crear armas para la destrucción del mundo, ya que tenemos un IQ increíblemente grande —cric, cric — okey, también falso xD.

Lo lamento, no puedo traer las continuaciones de las otras historias, por falta de tiempo, inspiración y porque una parte de mi, que se encarga de las escrituras falleció y ahora debo rearmarme otra forma de encontrar inspiración. Malvado FBI, se enteraron que yo tenía a la musa y se encargaron de matarla D:

Okey, no. No me hagan caso. XD

Espero que lo disfruten…!

Sin más vueltas, contradicciones ni preámbulos: la mini historia. (Nos leemos abajo)

*****Ave*****

"_!Vuelve a la tempestad, a la ribera de la noche Plutónica._

_No dejes pluma negra alguna, prenda de la mentira_

_Que profirió tu espíritu!_

_Deja mi soledad intacta._

_Abandona el busto del dintel de mi puerta._

_Aparta tu pico de mi corazón_

_Y tú figura del dintel de mi puerta_

_Y el Cuervo dijo: Nunca más."_

—_El cuervo__—_

*****Ave*****

— Aves de carroña, fervientes seres en búsqueda de alimento. — Gritaba un colérico, y por sobretodo, sacado de sí muchacho de una peculiar cabellera verde. La lluvia caía sobre él, mientras yacía solo, en la soledad de su techo, a más de mil metros del suelo. En un departamento —En búsqueda de mi húmeda piel — Proseguía en histeria, tomándose sin sutileza, su abundante cabellera —¡Alejad su oscuro espíritu de mí alma!**, **¡Alejad su oscura intensión de mi carne! — Su mirada, ya vasta y cansada, observaba sin consuelo a dos aves que sobrevolaban cerca de él, en continuo círculo.

Al parecer, no deseaban marcharse.

— ¡Alejad completamente de mi presciencia! — Continuaba, buscando a duras penas, espantar a las fervientes aves de su presciencia. El color amarillentos no se alejaba de su iris, sino, todo lo contrario, se intensificaban — ¿Os prefieren mejor caer conmigo?, ¿Os prefieren ser presa de mi locura? — Tosió con sumo fervor antes de bajar la mirada. Un leve rayo ilumino el cielo, y consigo a dos cuerpos detrás del joven muchacho. Una mujer peli-roja y un niño de cabellos mezcladilla, rojo y verde.

La fría sensación se deposito sobre su columna, invadiendo cada re combito lugar, llenándolo de miedo. De pánico y sumo odio.

Odio a ese ser abominable de sí mismo.

— ¡Alejad mientras sus alas estén sanas! — Recitó, con un inhóspito nudo en su garganta y los cuerpos derramando sangre en el helado pavimento, provoco que una cruda voz circundara su ya, quebrada mente, para arrastrarlo a la locura, más profunda.

.

_¡Alejad mientras la cordura me acompaña! _

El aire se tensó en sus pulmones. Y la mirada rojiza de su mujer, no lo dejaba sin vigiló, observando, notando cada minúsculo movimiento mientras el dolor de su carne se hacía cada vez más potente, provocando el entumecimiento completo de su delicado sistema nervioso.

El demonio poseyó un oscuro y travieso nombre. No había forma de frenarlo.

Fliqpy había regresado tras el fuerte y aplastante sonido de un rayo.

_¡Tu cuervo impío, aprovecha el aire que te sirve como guía!_

En un rincón apartado de todo, un pequeño infante, observa a sus padres. El miedo lo corrompe y lo mantiene en ese lugar, preso de las circunstancias. Atrapado, sin salida.

El adulto de mayor capa torácica apunta su odio contra la madre que sufre, ante la agresión de quien, en el interior, dormita su amado. Aunque sus gritos acoplan la casa, no traen buen puerto a su esposo Flippy.

_¡Montar el viento helado y lleva contigo las penas!_

Ella intenta apartar al menor, de advertirle del peligro. Más no puede. El muchacho de cabellos verdes la arremete contra el suelo, en búsqueda de cortar, lo que alguna vez fue su tersa piel de porcelana, para derramar en el cuidado suelo, el carmín de vida.

El néctar de la supervivencia y el dolor.

_No hay comida en estos prados, no hay carroña para el aprovechado._

Con mano firme, y sin piedad. Ya su arma se hacía poseedora de otra nueva víctima. ¿Acaso yacía cerca del número mil? Pues, es difícil tan siquiera saberlo. Pero sabe dentro suyo, que a espaldas, se encuentra ese pequeño.

Ese simple e insignificante insecto.

Que podría complementar el número mil… uno.

_¡Olvida mi existencia!_

Su voz se ahogaba con su propia bilis. Las risas agudas del mayor impedían que el niño pudiera llamar a su padre.

_Porque mi vida ha dejado de ser…_

— ¡Papá ayúdame! —.

_Mía por completo._

— ¡Papá! — La sangre salpico las paredes y las telas de las cortinas. La vida se apago en aquel instante.

La inocencia no pudo contra la rudeza.

No.

_Ahora, ahora mismo. Ya somos dos._

_._

— ¡Basta! — Exaltó para sí el muchacho, con rabia y completamente ahogado en su propio dolor. No deseaba volver a recordar, no deseaba oír esa voz. No necesitaba ya más, de esas aves sobre su cabeza.

De esos dos cuervos acechando a esperas de su vida.

La sombra de lo oscuro, tomo forma.

— Falto decir: Nunca más —Arremetió su avaro alterno, mientras surgía de sus temores más profundos, para verse frente a su odiada compañía. Su sonrisa más que quebrada, en una desquiciada falta de razón, acoplaba bien a su vestimenta típica de un soldado, a salvo de la sangre que impregnaba y decoraba el atuendo en un aspecto sanguinario.

— ¿Por qué me arrebataste a mi familia? — Escupió, observando su tan desmoronada persona.

Una que jamás creyó ser.

— Por lo que parece esos cuervos no desean irse — Continuó ignorando lo acotado, viendo a los pequeños animales con una notoria empatía.

— Dije… ¡¿Por qué me arrebataste lo más importante en mi vida?! — Exaltó en cólera, en el mismo mediocre instante, donde su alterno clavo el filo de la navaja entre los costillares, para llevarlo a perforar el pulmón derecho. Flippy no tuvo oportunidad, más bien, no noto aquella brusca reacción. Creía que el arma blanca estaba aun, perforando el corazón de su hijo.

No, ahora yacía en un costado de su cuerpo. Ayudándolo a ser él, la ultima victima que el frio e inerte metal, llevaría a la muerte.

Quizás él sería el número mil… dos.

— ¿Por qué? — Mencionó en un escaso susurró mientras quitaba con violencia el utensilio asesino para hacerlo jugar entre sus manos — Todos tenemos nuestro limite en la existencia y placer de la vida — Profiriendo pasos escasos sin apartar su mirada de las aves, no pudo evitar sonreír con aquella característica quebradiza de sus labios — Y como la guerra finalizó, no hay lugar para mí en este mundo —.

— ¿Y porque… te desquitas con quienes… son inocentes? — Consultó con abnegada paciencia mientras se dejaba vencer por la dichosa gravedad, y quedaba en el suelo de rodillas, frente a esa figura austera, de sí.

— Porque si mi lugar no existe ya, tampoco la tuya y la que construiste — Sentenció con cruda frialdad, a la vez que su risa paseaba en ondas fuertemente sonoras por todo el lugar. — ¡Alejad mientras la cordura me acompaña! — Exaltó con victoria y estupor.

— La… cordura… — Bajó por completo su rostro, para dejar de tener la vista del horror que era iluminada ferviente por los rayos celestiales de Zeus — ¿Nos… acompaña? — Masculló ya sin fuerza o animo.

— No — Simplemente dijo, luego de cortar la cabeza de forma lenta, sin la más mínima dificultad, gracias al filo de la misma y nula resistencia de su contraparte, para dejar caer una parte de él, y mantener con la izquierda, el resto de lo que alguna vez, tubo vida — Solamente yo —.

De fondo, simplemente se oyó el eco de algún objeto caer al suelo. Y dos aves descender con fuerza antes de que un rayo, ahogue el grito de una mujer, que llego al techo del hogar, con las fuerzas policiacas.

Demasiado tarde para tan siquiera salvar un alma.

**.**

Las noticias mantenían la información del trágico suceso. Los equipos de periodistas habían logrado obtener los videos del departamento, donde se podía ver, el final del asesino-suicida. El parloteo solitario y finalmente, su final.

El cuerpo del soldado mantenía el cuchillo justo en el cuello, cortando su yugular. Y dos aves en su pecho muertas, una rojiza y otra de mezcladilla, roja y verde.

Los "supuestos" cuervos de la muerte.

*****Ave*****

_Aves de carroña, fervientes seres en búsqueda de alimento. _

Ya nadie hablaba del trágico suceso ocurrido, ya hacía más de veinte años.

_En búsqueda de mi húmeda piel_

Tampoco se recordaba el nombre de los participes del horror.

_¡Alejad su oscuro espíritu de mí alma!_

¿Un pájaro?, ¿Dos?, ¿Tres?, ¿Un perro? Nadie recordaba tan siquiera que animal se encontró en la escena del delito.

_¡Alejad su oscura intensión de mi carne!_

Ni la pequeña carta del infante, que iba dirigido a su madre, por el día de la Mamá.

_¡Alejad completamente de mi presciencia! _

Los años se llevaron los recuerdos.

_¿Os prefieren mejor caer conmigo?_

Y las vidas de aquellas personas.

_¿Os prefieren ser presa de mi locura? _

O quizás el ciclo volvería a comenzar.

.

— ¡Flippy! — Exaltó una pequeña niña de mirada y cabellera rojiza — ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué tanto proclamas? — Cuestionó a su vez, que miraba a su pequeño compañero, de cabellos y ojos verdes, que poseía una hoja escrita.

— Oh Flaky — Masculló para sí, sin evitar sonrojarse — N-Nada a decir verdad — Tartamudeó débilmente — Solo escribía algo que se me ocurrió mientras dormía… aun no sé como terminarlo — Respondió avergonzándose a su vez.

— ¿No? — Sin respeto arrebato la hoja de la mano del menor, y leyéndola con paciencia y concentración simplemente se animo a proclamar unas frases, como si se tratase de una obra de Hamlet — ¡Alejad mientras sus alas estén sanas!, ¡Alejad mientras la cordura me acompaña! — En aquellos pequeños instantes se vio interrumpida por la voz de su amigo.

— ¿La cordura nos acompaña? — Dijeron al unísono, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban identificadas en ese instante. La risa de ambos no pudo evitar ser contenida por tanto tiempo — ¡No solo a mí! — Exclamaron antes de que Flippy tomara a la pequeña Flaky y callera al césped para jugar con alegría y sana inocencia.

Ellos no comprendían la gravedad de sus palabras. Tampoco entendía las cosas de sus mundos. Ellos aun eran simplemente niños, pequeños que conocerían tarde o temprano la crudeza de la vida. La guerra, volvía. Y con él, la desgracia.

Mientras tanto, en un pequeño rincón, un pequeño ave vigila a la feliz pareja de infantes. Un pequeño gorrión de plumaje rojizo y verdoso.

Un simple bebe de un nido no tan lejano.

Un ave que solo, luego de quince años, sería un humano junto a sus padres. Flippy y Flaky.

*****Ave*****

**Nota de la Autora: **este es el momento donde soy mala, y donde el Summary no tiene nada de introductorio para la historia XD en pocas palabras, si llegaron hasta aquí (y haber leído la historia, no sean tramposos) quiere decir que les atrapo —le brilla la mirada— ello me hace muy pero muy feliz. No saben cuánto.

Sé que es horrible, no tiene sentido y es pésimo, pero… ¡Me gusto! xD espero que a ustedes también… un poquito por lo menos…

Aps, las frases que recita Flippy no son del cuervo ni nada parecido, es de algo viejo que tenía guardado.

Bueno, por problemas de estudio aun no entregare las continuaciones de mis otros fics. Pero y a penas logre finalizar mi sufrimiento, será lo primero que haga :D

Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor… dejen Review. Eso anima mucho a los escritores, deseo saber sus opiniones con respecto a esta basura. (Si, siento que le falto mucho) pero bueno. Es lo mejor que una mujer estresada como yo puede hacer.

Esto lo obtuve de inspiración el día 16 del corriente mes (octubre del 2013 —puede que lo lean dentro de varios años—) y bueno, mientras viajaba en el tren, el paisaje bochornoso de la ciudad y mezcla con los pastizales me dio esto de prepo en la cabeza. Un recuerdo de una vieja situación y plafffffff! Nueva historia! Debía sacar un poco la tela de araña de mi cuenta -._.!

Bien, no queda más que decir, sino, ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! Hasta otra loca historia, querido lectores.

Espero pacientemente sus Reviews con opinión a esto —Sonríe muy feliche—

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
